


Hall of Fame.

by mereeh



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Artist Zayn, Canon Compliant, Fanvideo, M/M, Zayn-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mereeh/pseuds/mereeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«You can be the hero<br/>You can get the gold<br/>Breaking all the records they thought never could be broke<br/>Yeah, do it for your people<br/>Do it for your pride<br/>How are you ever gonna know if you never even try?<br/>Do it for your country<br/>Do it for your name<br/>'Cause there's gonna be a day...<br/>When you're standing in the hall of fame<br/>And the world's gonna know your name.»</p><p> </p><p>A year later after leaving the most famous boy-band of the moment, Zayn Malik is back with an incredible new solo project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hall of Fame.

«You can be the hero  
You can get the gold  
Breaking all the records they thought never could be broke  
Yeah, do it for your people  
Do it for your pride  
How are you ever gonna know if you never even try?  
Do it for your country  
Do it for your name  
'Cause there's gonna be a day...  
When you're standing in the hall of fame  
And the world's gonna know your name.»


End file.
